creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Straszne historie z duchami
"Przyszło 'coś', co gadało po łacinie i zaczęło odliczać czas do śmierci" — napisała czytelniczka strony Fundacji Nautilus. W swoim mailu opisała dwie historie związane z wywoływaniem duchów. "Przypomniały mi się dwie historie, może nie związane bezpośrednio z tematem opętania, ale jedna z duchami, a druga.... Hm, sama nie wiem. Zacznijmy od pierwszej. Nie wiem, ile w tym jest prawdy i normalnie chybabym nie uwierzyła, ale ta historia została mi opowiedziana ze strachem w oczach, trzęsącymi się rękoma i cichutkim głosem przez mamę mojej przyjaciółki. Ona, razem ze swoją siostrą wpadły jakieś 5 lat temu na super pomysł wywoływania duchów, gdy Ola (moja przyjaciółka) była na obozie. Wezwały 'kogoś dobrego'. To był taki pomysł na zabicie nudy. Nie myślały, że coś serio uda im się wywołać. Użyły do tego tabliczki ouija. Nie było żadnych zasłoniętych okien, świec czy zaklęć, więc tym bardziej były pewne, że nic się złego nie stanie i nikt się nie pojawi. Ale coś im przyszło... Na początku poprosiły go o jakiś dowód, że rzeczywiście jest. W tym samym momencie w pokoju zgasło światło i przewróciło się krzesło (siedziały przy stole w jadalni). Zaczęły zadawać temu czemuś pytania, to nie odpowiadało po polsku, tylko po łacinie i grece, przez co początkowo nie rozumiały wyrazów ułożonych z liter pokazywanych przez wskaźnik. Dobrze, że to były już czasy Google, bo pomyślały, że sprawdzą w internecie, czy takie wyrazy w ogóle istnieją — podejrzewały, że nie jest to duch posługujący się polszczyzną, a komputer miały pod ręką, bo z niego wcześniej wyczytały, jak się duchy wywołuje. No i jak wcześniej pisałam — okazało się, że to wyrazy greckie i łacińskie. Nie wiem dokładnie, o co pytały, ale na pytanie 'Co jest po śmierci?' odpowiedział, że wielka drabina, po której trzeba się wspinać (?). W pewnym momencie wskaźnik oszalał. Zaczął wskazywać '1,2,3,1,2,3' i tak bez przerwy. Spytały się go, co odlicza, a on odpowiedział pięknie po polsku 'Czas do waszej śmierci'. Można się domyślać ich reakcji. Podarły tabliczkę (była tekturowa, innej nie miały), pozapalały wszystkie światła w całym domu, były strasznie przerażone i spanikowane, w tym całym pędzie nie odwołały go. Także to przez cały czas może tam gdzieś być. Mojej przyjaciółce czasem się wydaje w nocy, że słyszy jakieś krzyki, jej mama doświadczyła kilka razy jakiegoś dziwnego paraliżu sennego, jednego razu podczas czegoś takiego czuła jak ktoś/coś (?) ją dusi i jakby drugą 'ręką' głaszcze po twarzy. Nie mogła krzyczeć, słyszała jakieś niezrozumiałe szepty. Druga historia dotyczy bezpośrednio mnie i mojej rodziny. Moja babcia, gdy pracowała we Włoszech, kupiła tam lalkę Babę Jagę. Ona była wypchana watą w środku, miała tylko głowę, taką ohydną 'babojagową' z ceramiki jakiejś. Na miotle siedziała, w sukience była, taki kapelusz miała jak to Baba Jaga, garbaty nos, pieprzyki na twarzy, w ogóle taka Baba Jaga kropka w kropkę jak z bajek i filmów. Miała do tułowia jakiś taki sznureczek przyczepiony, żeby można ją było gdzieś powiesić. I ona miała w sobie taki dziwny mechanizm, że jak się głośno klasnęło, to zaczynała się tak okropnie śmiać. Klaśnięcie musiało być blisko, odległość 40 cm maksymalnie. I babcia tę Babę Jagę przywiozła do Polski w prezencie dla mnie i dla mojej siostry, 'bo ta lalka jest przecież taka śmieszna'. To było w podstawówce, z 7-8 lat temu. Ta lalka wisiała na sznureczku na uchwycie od szuflady, która była w zestawie półek na ścianie wiszących nad moim biurkiem. Pokój dzieliłam wtedy z siostrą, był bardzo duży, biurko było na drugim jego końcu. Była późna noc, gdzieś 1.00-3.00. I obudził mnie ten straszny śmiech... Jak już mówiłam, pokój dzieliłam z siostrą, która w tym momencie spała (!), jak i rodzice w pokoju obok! Nie wchodziło w grę jakieś uderzenie nogą przez sen w łóżko, siostra leżała calutka pod kołdrą, ja bym poczuła po przebudzeniu przecież ból, gdybym w coś walnęła. Gdy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, jak ten mechanizm działa, to klaskałam np. siedząc na łóżku i Baba Jaga nigdy się nie śmiała (!), więc ktoś/coś musiało klasnąć tuż przy niej. Dodaję, że reagowała TYLKO na klaśnięcie. Zaznaczę, że nie mam kota, ani niczego innego, co mogłoby na to biurko wejść i np. coś zrzucić, by jakiś dźwięk wydał ten przedmiot. Zaczęłam piszczeć, obudziłam tym samym mamę, która szybko przybiegła do pokoju, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Jak jej powiedziałam, to sama nie wierzyła, no ale Baba Jaga śmiała się dalej (to wszystko trwało z 20 sekund), więc wyjęła z niej baterię i do śmietnika tę lalkę wyrzuciła. I na tym się skończyło". Tabliczka ouija składa się z liter, słów "tak", "nie", "żegnaj", a niekiedy także cyfr. Do każdego zestawu dołączony jest również trójkątny wskaźnik służący do przekazywania informacji. Pochodzenie przedmiotu nie jest do końca znane. Jego nazwa wywodzi się podobno od słów "oui" i "ja", co oznacza "tak" po francusku i niemiecku, choć nie każdy zgadza się z taką interpretacją (inna wersja brzmi na przykład, że tabliczka sama ogłosiła swoją nazwę). Po raz pierwszy ouija pojawiła się na rynku pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku, jednak nawet kwestia jej wynalazcy pozostaje tajemnicą (było przynajmniej dwóch pretendentów do tego tytułu). Co ciekawe, jedna z teorii głosi nawet, że tabliczek służących do porozumiewania się z zaświatami używano już na sześć wieków przed naszą erą, choć miały one wtedy zupełnie inną formę. Pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku tabliczka stosowana była jako forma podnoszącej poziom adrenaliny gry planszowej, w której udział brało od dwóch do pięciu osób. W tym celu urządzano seans spirytystyczny. Przy zgaszonych światłach i nikłym płomieniu świecy ludzie szukający wrażeń umieszczali swoje dłonie na wskaźniku i zadawali pytania przebywającym w pomieszczeniu duchom. Drganie wskaźnika wywoływało silne emocje i strach, jednak zwykle tłumaczono je żartem któregoś z uczestników seansu. W końcu jednak coraz więcej osób zaczęło wierzyć w prawdziwość doznań. Co ciekawe, już w połowie dziewiętnastego wieku (dokładnie od roku 1853) na rynku pojawiło się pierwsze urządzenie do kontaktu z zaświatami — deseczka samopisząca. Był to w zasadzie prototyp ouija — miała kształt serca, w którego środku znajdowała się dziurka na ołówek. Deseczka umieszczona była na kółkach, by swobodnie można było przesuwać ją nad kartką papieru. Potem ouija trwale zdominowała spotkania związane z wywoływaniem duchów. ---------Źródło: Straszne historie z duchamiKategoria:Opowiadania